The invention relates to hand-held power tools and, more particularly, to routers.
A router generally includes a base for supporting the router on a workpiece surface, a housing supported by the base and movable relative to the base, and a motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element. In a fixed-base router, the housing is fixed or locked in a position relative to the base once the depth of cut of the tool element is set. In a plunge router, the housing is movable relative to the housing to the desired depth of cut so that the tool element xe2x80x9cplungesxe2x80x9d into the workpiece.
Typically, existing routers include one or more hand grips spaced apart on opposite sides of the housing or the base to control movement of the router on the workpiece. Many operators, however, grip a router by the housing or the base. A typical router is manufactured from hard plastic or metal, which provide minimal friction and lack of comfort to the operator.
The apparatus and method of the present invention alleviates, in aspects of the invention, one or more problems relating to, among other things, gripping of the router, depth adjustment, clamping of the housing relative to the base, operation of the router in an inverted position and storage of the router. In some aspects of the invention, the present invention provides a router including a base for supporting the router on a workpiece surface, a motor housing supported by the base, and a motor supported by the housing and operable to drive a tool element. The router also includes a hand grip attachable to one of the base and the housing. The hand grip may be contoured to fit a hand of an operator and may be at least partially formed of an elastomeric material The hand grip is graspable by the operator to control movement of the router on the work piece surface.
In some aspects of the invention, the router includes a fixing assembly for fixing the housing in a position relative to the base, the fixing assembly including a clamping member for applying a clamping force to the housing to fix the housing in a position relative to the base, and an actuator for moving the clamping member between a clamping position, in which the clamping member applies the clamping force to the housing, and a release position, in which the clamping force is not applied to the housing and the housing is movable relative to the base. Preferably, the actuator includes a plurality of cam members which are engageable to move the clamping member to the clamping position.
In some aspects of the invention, the router includes an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of the housing relative to the base. Preferably, the adjustment mechanism includes a coarse adjustment assembly, for making relatively large changes in the position of the housing relative to the base, and a fine adjustment assembly, for making relatively small changes to the position of the housing relative to the base.
Independent features and independent advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.